


One More Day

by LadyCressa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Cell Games, F/M, Fluff, Gochi - Freeform, Mentions of Major Character Death, giant apple tree, sfw, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCressa/pseuds/LadyCressa
Summary: Goku and Chichi watch one last sunset together before it's time to go face Cell. Inspired by a song.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	One More Day

**One More Day**

The sunsets in our area were always breathtaking. Chichi and I had an amazing view, perched high up on a branch in the giant apple tree near our house. Watching sunsets never got old but, for once, I wasn't paying very much attention to it. Chichi's head was bowed and her long hair, let down from her usual tight bun, concealed her face. Her hands wrung at the wrinkled fabric of her dress. The next day's battle against Cell loomed over us both.

I turned my gaze up toward the sky and the first of the night's stars. Maybe after the battle, I wouldn't have to give her reason to worry so much about Gohan and me. I could stay home more like I used to before everything got crazy and maybe even get that job like I promised her when I recovered from that heart virus.

I nodded to myself. Yeah.

Chichi would like that. Maybe it was time I reminded her of that promise. Maybe that would even get a smile out of her.

"After Cell's dead, I'll get that…" the words died in my throat at the sight of the tears gathering in her dark eyes when she looked at me.

I touched her cheek and brushed Chichi's tears away with my thumb. She threw her arms around me and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her as tight as I dared. Her shoulders trembled.

I had done a pretty good job of keeping Chichi and Gohan relaxed—at least I had up to the last sunset before the upcoming fight against Cell. I couldn't ignore it anymore, couldn't put it out of my head. I pressed my face into her soft, dark hair and breathed in the mild, floral scent of Chichi's lavender shampoo. Chichi told me once that the smell of lavender helped her relax. Between Chichi's arms wrapped around my shoulders and the calming scent of her lavender shampoo, the knot in my stomach eased.

"Everything'll be fine, Chi," I said.

Chichi pulled back just far enough to stare me hard in the eye, her hands fisted in the fabric of my orange and black jacket. She didn't believe me. I looked out toward the landscape from our high perch without really taking any of it in. I wasn't sure _I_ believed the words I said. What if we didn't win? I shook my head. No. I couldn't let myself go there—especially not with Chichi.

Chichi's wide-eyed gaze drifted somewhere off to the side. She kept her white-knuckled grip on my jacket. She chewed on her lower lip, her eyes wide. It wasn't worry in her eyes anymore. It was fear and it hurt to see.

We _had_ to win. Our amazing son held the power to finish Cell off for good. I believed Gohan could do it.

I got her attention with a simple, soft touch on her cheek. Wide, red eyes darted to meet mine.

"We'll win, Chi. I _know_ we will," I said, more sure of myself—and my plan.

I reached over my head and plucked a red, plump apple off a branch. I held it out for Chichi. "Remember when we had apples together when we were kids?"

Chichi let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. She nodded. Her shaky hands fell away from my jacket as she accepted her apple.

I picked one for me and took a big bite out of it. I hummed at its sweet flavor. I finished it off and reached for another.

"You just ate," she said with a shake of her head, her long, glossy hair shining in the light of the rising full moon. Chichi bit into her apple.

I chuckled and said with my mouth full, "Well, this is just dessert."

Chichi sighed but her eyes crinkled. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

I took her hands in mine. "There's that smile."

That's what I wanted to see—what I _needed_ to see. I could carry that soft smile of hers into the next day's battle. I knew I didn't have what it took to beat Cell but I would try anyway.

For the first time that evening, I looked out at the sky and the landscape and actually saw. Watched the sunset's colors fade and night take over. Watched the stars appear.

Chichi turned to look at me. Something shimmered in the corners of her eyes under the bright light of the night's full moon. I touched her cheek and felt moisture under my fingers. There was only one way I could think of to distract her—and me, too.

I drew her face to mine and we shared a soft kiss in the giant apple tree near our home. That soft kiss turned deeper and left us both breathless. I hugged her against me. Chichi giggled as we slid off the branch and floated down toward our picnic blanket below. Chichi pressed her lips to mine midflight and it was all I could do to make sure the landing was gentle enough to not hurt her.

On our soft picnic blanket under the giant apple tree, I showed Chichi how much she meant to me. Just one night left and I tried not to think of the very real possibility it was our last. I just wish we had one more day together, but then that would never be enough. It would just leave me wishin' still for one more day with her.


End file.
